Promise of a Lifetime
by Spells-of-stories
Summary: Champions, the pinnacle of a region; the inspiration of every journeying trainers. Seen as distant figures, but deep down, they are trainers with stories to be told and promises held close to their burning hearts. From Kanto to Kalos, every Champion has that special promise that pushes them to reach the highest height. One-shots written for the 20th Anniversary, Blue's is up.
1. The Silent Seeker

**Promise of a Lifetime**

 **Author's Note** : Today is the 20th anniversary of Pokémon! I am writing this fic as a celebration of this joyous event, I hope that you will have a blast reading this, and remember our love towards the years of being a trainer!

Coming from Hong Kong, I can tell you that the Chinese forums are exploding with happiness. To Chinese Pokémon fans, having Chinese support is the best anniversary gift for them, many of them thinking this will be an unfulfilled lifelong dream. So, even though there is no gameplay shown, there are still people out there, happy with what they get, so please don't berate TPC that much. .

Of course, I should not start another story, with _Autumn Leaves_ (an Hyperdimension Neptunia story that is like a take of the story between Atari and Nintendo, if you are interested in what it is) around, but…the 20th anniversary! This is the best day for me to get my very first Pokémon fic going! I originally get another plan for my first Pokémon fic, but this is a celebration for trainers, so… enjoy the stories of our champions, though not of all of them get a happy-ever-after, it is still a cause for celebration!

The title of this story comes from Kutless' song, _Promise of a Lifetime_.

Finally, I am sorry for the awfully long Author's Note. I will respectfully stop talking now.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokémon is the property of Game Freak, Creature Inc. and Nintendo.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The Silent Seeker**

Some people call me a genius. Some people call me a freak. What am I?

In all honesty, I do not know.

There is only a thin line between the two anyway.

* * *

In my life, there was always one person in my heart.

 _My father._

Professor Oak tried his best to fit into his shoes, and I respected him for that. It was just not the same, knowing that he was playing a role for someone, not as himself.

He was a good man.

It was just… _He was not Father._

* * *

Till this day, I treasured my memories with him.

He had always loved the tranquility and mystique of the Viridian Forest. It was a daily routine for us to be taking a walk in the lush forest, lovingly dubbed as our bonding time.

The soothing routine changed one day. Like always, I waited for him at the entrance of the forest, waiting for him to begin our daily walk after he finished his work.

I had been debating whether to return home and tell Mother that he was missing when Father showed up, late for half an hour.

"Father? Why are you late?"

"Nothing to worry about, my boy." Giving a curt response, Father changed the subject abruptly, "We should get going, it is getting late."

I would have known that something was wrong now, but the then five year old boy did not notice a thing.

* * *

Gripping Father tightly, I treaded alongside him. Childish curiosity sparkling in my eyes as I saw every rare Pokémon peeking their heads out at the father and son in the forest at such a late hour.

"Father, look!" I pointed at the bright yellow tail hanging above the rustling grass.

"Huh? What is it?" My voice shook Father out of a trance, it seemed. "That's a Pikachu tail. Pikachus are incredibly rare and elusive, you can go and take a look. Remember to keep quiet and don't startle it, it may shock you if it feel threatened."

I nodded, eager to get a closer look. The Pikachu turned around, seemingly noticed my intentions were not malicious, and started scooting closer to my outstretched hand.

I rested on hand on the electric mouse's head, rubbing him gently. The mouse trembled under the touch, releasing cute, soft mumbles of "Pikaaa…".

"My boy, Father forget to get something. It is quite close to Pallet Town here and the Pokémon are mostly friendly in this area, so it will be fairly safe. Play around for a little while and then go home first, alright?"

I nodded enthusiastically, which Father smiled at and ruffled my hair. "Good. And be quiet, my boy, keeping your voice down keeps you safe, and that's a good boy for Father. Understand?"

He walked away from my life forever after those last words.

* * *

I had asked Mother many times about why Father never came back. She always pursed her lips, forced a smile on and said he had important things to do and could not afford to come back anymore.

"But if you are a good boy and make him proud, he may return one day, who knows?"

"Make him proud? How?"

"See there?" Mother turned away from me, pointing at the looming mountain faraway. "That's Mount Silver, said to be the place for the strongest trainers. When your Father is still a young trainer, it is his dream to get on the mountain. He had not, because of the sheer number of badges required."

At that very moment, I realized what to do and what would be my aspirations.

"Pika!" And Pika, the Pikachu from the forest who followed me back to home on that very day agreed.

If I stayed afterwards, I would have heard Mother's soft murmurs, consisting of difficult words like "divorce" and "adultery".

Pika and I started our journey not long later, with whisper of the silent boy ringing in our ears.

* * *

Defeating Blue, disbanding the Team Rocket, entering the Hall of Fame… all those had seemed like a breeze to me. All I ever wanted was to leave an impression for Father to come back, and took me to Viridian Forest for a walk again.

No memories could compare to that fateful day, that fateful place. The day that I lost someone I looked up to, and the day that I gained someone to rely on.

Pika looked at me, his eyes understanding. As he swiftly climbed up to my shoulders, I took my steps into the Indigo League.

* * *

When I was standing outside of the Pokémon League, Professor Oak came to congratulate me on becoming the Champion. I smiled, but under that smile, I felt hollow inside.

 _Father, did you see me? Am I… Not enough? If not, why aren't you here?_

Then I remembered. _Mount Silver._ I grinned at the said mountain, located near the Indigo League.

I knew what I had to do next. Being the Champion of Kanto was merely the beginning.

I still had badges to earn.

* * *

Standing at the top of the snowy mountain, I felt adrenaline pumping into my blood.

Excitement. Happiness.

 _I did it. I fulfilled Father's dream._

 _Father, are you proud of me now? I will wait for you here, for you to see this. I asked Blue to take you here if you ever visit. Professor Oak can take care of Mother, he is much better than me at the job anyway._

No matter how long, I will wait for you. Atop this mountain, where our dreams come true.

* * *

Maybe I am a genius with what my Pokémon attained with me, thwarting

Team Rocket and entering the Hall of Fame, a dream of many.

Maybe I am truly a freak, chasing after a parent who may never return, holding to my hope desperately like a lunatic.

I do not regret it.

Above all, I am a son, seeking for the long-lost parent who carries a missing chunk of me. Maybe only when I see his smiling face, glowing and proud, would I truly found the happiness that I wanted.

The Silent Hero, Ghost of the Mount Silver… Call me whatever you want.

No matter what I am called, I know who I am.

My name is Red, the child who wishes upon the stars for his father.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think of the story, I enjoy every review. English is not my mother language, I will gladly accept comments on my language and writing style, as with how to improve them.

Thank you for the read! And _train on_ , everyone!


	2. The Key to Strength

**Promise of a Lifetime**

 **Author's Note** : A thank you to **Guest** , **EmeraldRhino** , **Squirtoran** and **FattyKitty** , who have reviewed my story. It truly means a lot to me, hearing your kind words. Thanks to **EmeraldRhino** , **SelfiesWithSprinkles** , **TheKawaiifan** , **multi9** and **Squirtoran** , who followed and favorited the story.

Truth to be said, I have never played Gen 1 games or its remakes, so I am a bit worried about my take on Red in all honesty. And finishing the piece in 24 hours does not help, but I must get it done for the anniversary, and I somehow did it, which is a surprise as I am generally lazy. Your words and actions spur me on, and I would love to hear more from my dear readers!

And yes to **EmeraldRhino** , I am happy that I can have fooled you that I am an English native.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Key to Strength**

Envy. Jealousy.

Two things that are always present in my life.

Nobody will understand why I feel this way. They say that I should be the recipient of these emotions, not the bearer.

I am the grandson of the renowned Professor Oak of Kanto. I became the Champion of Kanto. With such a family background, coupled with becoming the top of Kanto at the age of eleven, what is left to be desired?

All I want is simple, really. I just want to prove that I am strong.

It is really difficult, to find someone that supports you for who you truly are.

Not because of your reputation. Not because of your wealth. Not because of your status or background.

Just plain, old you.

* * *

Red and Blue. Often seen as contrasting colors.

Our personalities differs greatly, like our names suggested. However, we shares the same goal of being a Pokémon Master.

Our names are both primary colors, after all. Being named after colors aren't what counts as common, and perhaps, just perhaps, our names are foreshadowing about our entwined fate.

We set out on our Pokémon journey on the same day, and marked each other as the lifelong rival along the way.

Like all rivals, we taught each other something during our journey.

For me, it is something that all Trainers should memorize by heart.

* * *

Rattatas are never a well-respected species of Pokémon. Commonly found in routes with average battling capabilities, they are often unable to find their place in a team, no matter it is one of a trainer or a collector.

Not me.

Memories of the day I met Raticate, then Rattata, was still as clear as that of yesterday. I was too hasty, hoping to catch more Pokémon in hope of triumphing over Red; the aura I exuded scared the wild Pokémon away, as if they already knew that I was not someone they desired.

They were right. Yet, there was one exception.

Rattata sensed my desperation, and came scurrying to me, earnest eyes staring at my impetuous face. His paws pointed at my belt, where I hanged the Pokéball of my other partners.

Perhaps he was in a haste too, in search of a Trainer. Much like I was in a rush to search for a Pokémon.

A perfect match. A _broken_ perfect match.

He should take his time and follow the example of the other Pokémon.

He deserved a much better Trainer.

* * *

Rattata was always the cheerful one in my team. Eager to battle; enthusiastic to stay be my side; following my every step.

Once I sent him out to battle, I discovered that he was fast, but his hits were not as powerful as my other Pokémon. The moves he learnt as he levelled up were not that helpful at improving his battle capabilities. This frustrated me, and I started to yell at him, threatening him with punishment.

He accepted them without any objection, training himself all alone at midnight.

He was not the strongest in strength, but he was the strongest in heart.

I did not see that.

* * *

Rattata eventually evolved.

I was hoping that he would be much more powerful, following the path of Abra; I was sorely disappointed.

After losing to Red once again on S.S. Anne, I made the decision that I regretted till this day.

I released Raticate.

He did not want to leave. I forcefully drove him away using both words and repels.

When he understood what I wanted, he stared at me with his everlasting warm eyes.

Then he obeyed my wish for the last time, his retreating silhouette disappeared in the fading sunlight.

* * *

I was not surprised that Red had defeated me in the Pokémon League. He was a better Trainer than I ever was.

Strong Pokémon. Weak Pokémon. Did it really mattered?

Physical strength was not all to Pokémon; the heart was what it mattered.

I understood this too late.

In a way, I was grateful to Red. Seeing him conquering the most difficult challenges in life with a non-final evolution - a Pikachu finally made me believe that there was nothing such as a weak Pokémon.

If you are determined enough, then everything is possible.

If you are willing to believe, then dreams can come true.

If you are capable of putting trust in your partners, then you have a chance at becoming the best there ever is.

Red was stronger than me because he held these beliefs; and I didn't.

It took the happiness of a Pokémon to make me understood this.

* * *

I never caught a Raticate afterwards.

I could never replace him, both in my team and my heart.

Rather, I would be seeking those enthusiastic eyes forever, hoping for a long-awaited reunion.

Those eyes that held promises of eternal, selfless support.

This time, I would be the one to wait.

The weaker one should wait for the stronger one, after all. To wait for the chance to finally fulfill the promise every Trainer has towards their Pokémon.

The promise of being with each other.

* * *

I have decided to base this story on Blue's Raticate. It is something widely speculated, what happened to Raticate after the S.S. Anne battle? This is a new take on the issue, and I hope that you will like it.

Please, do let me know what you think of the story. Your opinions matter a lot.


End file.
